


Unintentional Sexual Selfie

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Sexual Selfie

She spends a while framing herself properly, her hair pulled to one side, her balance carefully weighed, then, just as she presses to take the photo, John slips behind her, a hand on her breasts, the other at her stomach, his lips to her neck. The flash goes and she smiles, setting down the phone even when she isn’t sure she saved the photo. She wasn’t likely to post it. It’s a little too personal. John smiles at her in the mirror, his voice light and teasing. 

“I’m sorry, but my gorgeous wife with a bare neck… impossible to ignore.”


End file.
